


A Little Cushion

by agrajag



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: Tony was poised, half sitting half standing on his chair almost like a gargoyle, and ready to pounce once McGee got off the elevator. Having gone through McGee's computer calendar earlier in the week, he knew that he had had a date the night before, and it was perfect ammo for some prime teasing.





	A Little Cushion

**Author's Note:**

> my friend challenged a bunch of writers to recreate some shows as more inclusive so i wrote this super quick hope it's a good enough start for you kare lol

Tony was poised, half sitting half standing on his chair almost like a gargoyle, and ready to pounce once McGee got off the elevator. Having gone through McGee's computer calendar earlier in the week, he knew that he had had a date the night before, and it was perfect ammo for some prime teasing. He hadn't been given anything that could lead to new material in ages. Well, at least a week or two. He couldn't only do so many variations of his last name before it started to go stale and he needed something else to tease him about. And that dumb, smug, yet slightly attractive face he made when he got laid always was a winner. He was running half an hour late, so Tony just knew that it had been a good night and he was going to get in so much ribbing as long as McGee wasn't much later.

In fact, was that the elevator doors he heard? Tony immediately sprung the ten or so feet across the room and fell into step with McGee. He slung his arm around his shoulders, turned to face him so he could ask how his night had been, and froze.

McGee did not look like he had a good night at all. The opposite, actually. He looked absolutely devastated.

"I was going to ask how your date was McSuave, but I'm starting to think I'd rather not know."

"How did you know about... You know what? Never mind." McGee successfully shrugged Tony's arm off and stalked over to his desk. "I don't want to talk about it, and I know it's a long shot to ask this, but I'd really appreciate it if you didn't talk about it either."

"Oh, come on, Probie. You should know by now that talking about your feelings with me always helps."

"No, it absolutely does not," McGee muttered, fingers already flying across his keyboard. Now, Tony had become an expert in making people, specifically McGee, talk. He knew when to poke and when to prod and, as in this case, when to let them stew. McGee's typing was the only sound for a couple minutes before he sighed, closed out of whatever he had been working on, and turned to Tony. "It's just that... The guy was a total asshole."

"Oh really," Tony said, drawing the words out. He threaded his fingers together and rested his chin atop them. "Do tell."

"We met online and so we had only seen well angled pictures of each other and everything, but I was completely up front with him about being trans. He seemed to be alright with it, but once we met at the restaurant, he was acting all weird. Distant. I thought maybe it was going to be an issue. I mean, like, I pointed out I'm getting top surgery soon. Which isn't any of his business anyway; it was only the first date. But he seemed supportive once we got onto that topic, so I couldn't understand what the problem was."

"Uh huh, uh huh," Tony said. He might have sounded distracted to anyone who didn't know the two of them very well, but he was a really good listener when it came to his friends. If someone who did know them well was paying attention, they would have heard how relieved he sounded, knowing that the guy hadn't been a transphobic asshole. McGee had to deal with enough of them since Tony had known him, and he was prepared to make the guy's life hell if that had turned out to be the case.

"But then we finished dinner and I suggested we get dessert. Don't give me that look, Tony. _Actual_ dessert." Tony continued smirking anyway. "He looked disgusted and told me I probably should lay off the sweets and suggested we go for a walk in the park instead. Needless to say, I left him at the restaurant after paying the bill. I mean, I almost would have preferred if he couldn't handle dating a trans person instead. But instead he was judging me for being overweight? Like, get over yourself."

Tony made a _tsk_ sound as he shook his head.

"God, he _really_ was an asshole. Like, you're hot, McSteamy. And who doesn't like someone with some cushion? Makes cuddling much more comfortable."

McGee laughed and turned back to his computer, fingers flying over the keyboard once more.

"Careful there, Tony. That might just be boarding on harassment there."

"Not harassment if you reciprocate," Tony countered.

McGee laughed again. Like, 'oh silly Tony.' Business as usual. If only he knew that all of Tony's teasing meant something. Maybe some day he'd gather up enough courage to actually do something about it. Ask McGee out before someone else finally realized what a catch he was. But today wasn't that day.


End file.
